Hold Me
by Muldoon22
Summary: Based on set pics from the new movie. Possible spoilers as to the content of said pictures. As the Black Widow and Captain America descend the escalator while in hiding, will they get caught? Or does one of them have a plan?
1. Chapter 1

They wandered around the mall, hoping he was not following them.

"We should head down to the trains." Steve suggested. He had on a pair of glasses and a black hat, her a grey jacket and striped hoodie. The Winter Soldier was after them. As was the police, but they were the least of their concern.

"I hope Sam's ok." he said as they approached the escalators. "Yeah." she said, a noticeable tinge of fear in her voice.

"We'll beat him. He may have been my friend back in the day, but if he tries to harm us, I won't hesitate in killing him. I just hope it doesn't come to that." they stepped onto the escalator. She turned to him.

"I see him. He's coming up." she said. Without turning his head, he narrowed his eyes to see the Winter Soldier approaching the escalator, stepping on to come up. He glanced back to see Natasha looking over at him with narrowed eyes, shaking a little.

"Hold me." She said, wrapping her arms around him. He copied. Just as the Winter Soldier was levelled with them, Steve had an idea.

"Kiss me." he said, planting his lips in her. His hat covered her face and the Winter Soldier past by them, not once glancing at them.

They held their position until they got off the elevator. She blushed and looked up to see their adversary gone.

"Your plan worked." she said, a slight smile on her face.

He smiled too. "Come on, we gotta find Sam." he lead the way towards the trains, not noticing someone watch them walk away.


	2. Chapter 2

Sam was waiting for them in the subway, clad in a green hoodie and jeans.

"See anything?" he asked.

"Rumlow's strike team was all over the place in there, but we slipped pass." Steve answered, removing his hat and glasses, Natasha taking down her hood.

"Where do we go from here?" she asked.

"Fury and Pierce are in LA. I say we track them down and ask just what the hell is- DOWN!" he yelled, grabbing hold of Natasha and bringing her to the ground, Sam copying as a rocket whizzed above them and blew up the train.

Steve looked up to see the Winter Soldier walking down the stairs, reloading his rocket launcher.

"We gotta move!" Sam yelled. Steve grabbed Natasha's hand and helped her up, running after Sam just as Winter Soldier gave chase and Brock Rumlow's strike team came down the escalator.

"Take Rogers, Romanoff and Wilson alive. The other guy is acceptable any way." Brock said as the team ran after the group.

* * *

The three found themselves in a parking lot, with Sam looking for a car to hot wire. Steve attempted to catch his breath. He saw Natasha trembling, looking back at the doors they came through.

"He scares you, doesn't he?" he asked her.

All it took was her looking at him to get his answer. He placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Now's not the time to feel this way. You're stronger than this. Will you be strong for me?"

She nodded with a split second smile before Sam pipped a horn to a Mustang.

"Come on!" he called. They ran to the car and got in, just as Winter Soldier came into sight.

"Step on it!" Natasha yelled as he aimed the rocket at them. He fired and missed. Rumlow burst in, with his team.

"Rollins, take him down!" he ordered as Rollins tackled the Soldier to he ground. "Get an APB on that vehicle and let's get after them!"

* * *

Sam sped down the highway, careful not to hit any oncoming traffic. Steve began digging through the car.

"What are you doing?" Natasha asked.

"Never know, there might be a gun or something in here. Sam, check the glove compartment."

Sam opened it and produce a flare gun.

"What do you expect to do with this, signal Iron Man with this?" he asked, sarcastically.

"Not his fight. We'll make do. What we need now is a safe house."

"If we get to Baltimore, I have a place there. Only closest one thats not in the immediate area." Natasha said. Sam added the coordinates in the GPS. They drove in silence for awhile until Steve started looking around.

"What now?" Natasha asked.

"I hear a helicopter." he said. She went wide eyed and looked behind them. A group of black SUV's were barreling down the highway after them.

"We've got a tail." she reported.

As Steve said before, a helicopter came into view, with a man on the microphone.

"Pull over and surrender, or we will fire on you."

"What do we do?" Sam questioned.

Steve thought for a moment. He felt Natasha looking at him, so he looked at her.

"Get to LA. Find Fury." she said, before opening the door and rolling out.

"Natasha!" he yelled.

She covered herself with her arms, avoiding harm to her face. Rumlow's SUV stopped and he got out, rushing to her.

"On your knees!"

Natasha complied and put her hands in the air. Rumlow went behind her and restrained her hands behind her back. Steve watched this as he and Sam escaped the scene and the helicopter.

"This is Rumlow. We have female suspect in custody." he roughly pulled her to her feet and brought her to the SUV.

* * *

Steve and Sam managed to drive to Baltimore before running out of gas.

"Now what? We don't know where Romanoff's safe house is, we're being hunted not just by SHIELD, but this Winter Soldier, and on top of that, we have no guns and they have Romanoff."

Steve paced back and forth. Finally, he slammed the trunk of the car, mad about losing Natasha. It popped open and reveal three duffel bags. He motioned for Sam to come over and they opened the first bag: cocaine.

"Looks like this is a dealers car."

"And if I learned correctly, in order to prevent being ripped off," Steve said, opening a second duffel bag, "they'll need protection." In the bag was an array of handguns. Steve scooped up three of them, as did Sam. Sam opened the third bag to reveal thousands of dollars in cash.

"Alright, so we go after Fury now, right?"

"No, we're going back for Natasha." Steve said.

"Are you insane? We'll get caught before we enter the city!"

"We never leave someone behind. You can come or go, but I'm going." Steve stepped onto the road and aimed the gun at an oncoming Jeep. They immediately pulled over and gave him the car.

"Sam, give the man the money for his troubles."

Sam nodded and handed the carjacked man the duffel bag. The man took it and fled.

"Its on you if I die." Sam wisecracked, getting into the passenger seat. Steve got behind the wheel and turned the jeep around, heading back to D.C.


	3. Chapter 3

**SHIELD Headquarters, Washington, D.C.**

Natasha sat in the interrogation room, twiddling her thumbs out of impatience. Sitting in a cell for hours on end and now pushing on 4 hours waiting for this Rumlow to return. She glanced up at the camera in the corner of the ceiling.

"Well? How much longer?"

As if they heard, Rumlow walked in, sitting a glass of water on the table for her and sitting down.

"Alright. Natasha Romanoff, age 27, born 1984 in Moscow, Russia, defected to the US 2007, operative of SHIELD since then." he read from a file he soon closed.

"You're a skilled agent, and supposedly loyal. What changed?"

"SHIELD and their secrets."

"Please digress."

She sighed. "Steve Rogers fought alongside the Howling Commandos during the war, including his friend Bucky Barnes. He was led to believe he was dead. To learn that not only is he alive, but a member of the Red Room hellbent on killing him, and SHIELD knew for the time he's been unfrozen, you can't help but side with him."

"That's why you went rogue? That's why you assaulted Agent Jasper Sitwell? Rather petty, don't you think? Or is it because of your affection towards him."

"What in the hell are you talking about?" she asked, becoming annoyed.

"We'll, let's see." he said, reopening the file. "Insisted on being present for his defrosting, is listed as the emergency contact for him, you've even been known to threaten potential suitors for him."

"It's...irrelevant."

Rumlow smiled to himself. "Now this Winter Soldier..."

"Where is he now?" she asked

"Detained and en route to getting deported back to Russia."

"Hope you didn't assign your best agents to that." she muttered.

"Why is that?"

"Because they'll be dead before they get to blink."

Rumlow's face slipped a bit. "Agent Kostopoulous, escort Agent Romanoff back to her cell." Rumlow stood up. "We'll talk later."

As he exited, Kostopoulous entered and handcuffed her again, leading her out of the room.

* * *

**Ronald Reagan Washington National Airport**

Agent Rollins sat in a jeep alongside Agents Waters and Green, as well as Bucky.

"As soon as we get the all clear, we bring him to the plane." he said to Waters.

"He's awful quiet." he replied.

"Green, try and get him to talk." Rollins joked.

Green waved his hand in front of Bucky's face.

"Yoo Hoo, you there?" Green taunted. No response.

"Answer me." he said. Suddenly Bucky grabbed his throat and choked him. Rollins fumbled for his gun, but Bucky had Green's gun and shot Rollins and Waters dead. He kept his hold on Green until he was dead. He dropped his hold and burst out of the car, running into the night.

* * *

Steve and Sam sat parked outside SHIELD's headquarters. They were loading assault rifles and pistols with rubber bullets. Steve insisted on no fatalities.

"Here." Sam said, holding out some smoke bombs and flash bangs. Steve took them.

"Alright. Game plan. Van's parked at a garage near Verizon Center. You gather info on Fury and Pierce's firm location in LA. I'll get Natasha."

"Let's do it." Sam said, holding up his fist for a bump. Steve looked confused.

"Still not accustomed to that. Alright, let's go." Sam and Steve exited the jeep and headed for the doors. They took down the two guards standing outside and slipped in. Steve threw a flash bang and smoke bomb, stunning all agents in the area. They soon split up and Steve hustled through the halls.

* * *

Rumlow ran into a sub office. "Sutton, the hell is happening?"

"I think Rogers is storming the place."

"Call up the men and let's get to work." he replied, running out.

* * *

Natasha sat on the hard bed in her cell, wondering how severe her punishment would be. But also replaying the fact Rumlow presented to her. She did have a soft spot for Captain America. Now would she ever get to see him again?

She began hearing shouting and gunfire. Suddenly it stopped. Her cell door opened as she slowly backed away. It was the Winter Soldier, she told herself, coming to kill her.

Steve appeared and a look of relief touched his face.

"Steve, what are you-?"

"Never leave a man behind. Code of war." he said with a smile. She ran into his arms and hugged him. He patted her back.

"Ok, we gotta go." he took her hand and they ran from the cell.

* * *

Rumlow led his team, as well as Maria Hill, up a hallway, when he ran into Sam.

"Down on the ground now!" he yelled. Sam didn't respond.

"Agent Wilson, lay your weapon down and do so as well." Maria ordered.

Sam made it appear he would, but instead threw a flash bang, stunning everyone. When Rumlow recovered, Sam was gone. And so was Maria.

* * *

Natasha and Steve made it to the van and got in. Steve picked up a walky talky.

"Sam, I have Natasha and we're at the van, where are you?"

"Meet me at Thomas Circle Park, 5 minutes!" Sam responded. Steve turned on the van and sped through the streets.

When they approached the park, they saw Sam, and he had his hand on the restrained wrist of Maria Hill.

"Why do you have her?" Natasha asked.

"Steve said to grab intel." he replied. He opened the door and motioned for Maria to get in. She stood there, looking rather angry.

"Get in the van, miss." Steve said. Maria huffed and stepped in, Sam following. He buckled her into a seat then sat down beside her, an gun aimed at her.

"Now you're gonna tell us where Director Fury is."

* * *

Rumlow surveyed the destruction of the headquarters. He was still trying to figure out why they came back here. Sutton ran up to him.

"Sir, I have some bad news. First off, Natasha Romanoff is gone. Video footage has Captain Rogers breaking her out."

"I suppose that was their objective."

"On top of that, it appears they have taken Agent Hill hostage."

"Just adding more charges onto their growing terrorism. Thank you, Sutton."

"Wait, there's more."

Rumlow raised an eyebrow.

"Agents Green, Rollins and Waters are dead. The Winter Soldier has escaped."

Rumlow became stern. "Get another strike team tracking him. Aim to kill."

"What about Captain Rogers and Agents Romanoff and Wilson?"

Rumlow sighed. "Get me Clint Barton on the phone."


	4. Chapter 4

Maria tried picking at her cuffs, but Natasha slapped the pin away. She and Sam switched positions and was now holding the gun and watching Hill while Sam helped Steve navigate.

"That didn't work the first time. If you tell us where Fury and Pierce, perhaps we'd let you go"

"Really, Agent Romanoff? Me and you both were trained at the same time, you should know I am not saying anything."

"Ma'am, we left D.C. hours ago. We're almost in Indiana. Before we get to LA, you'll tell us what we want to know."

Maria scoffed. "Why are you even doing this? What do Fury and Pierce have that you need?"

"Why my friend, who died 70 years ago, is alive and trying to kill me, and why SHIELD is also doing the same."

Maria looked surprised. "Are you saying The Winter Soldier is Bucky Barnes?"

"Yes. And why SHIELD sees us as a threat."

"All I was informed of was you three were attempting to assassinate Pierce."

"No. We need him, as he may be behind all this, Bucky, Winter Solider."

"Fury lied to me." Maria said silently.

"He lies a lot. Now help us find him. Where is he?"

Maria sighed. "He's hold up in a SHIELD operations station hidden within Hollywood Hills. That's all I know."

"Thank you." Natasha said. "We're almost in Indianapolis, we'll let you out there."

"No."

Sam turned around. "What?"

"If SHIELD is being underhanded and secretive, I am going to find out why. Whatever this is you are all doing, I'm in."

Steve nodded. "Then release her from her restraints, Natasha."

Natasha nodded and uncuffed her. Maria rubbed her wrists.

"I'm going to need some casual attire."

* * *

"Sir, we've traced Agent Barton's location to Casablanca." Agent Sutton said.

"Send him his targets: Steve Rogers, Natasha Romanoff, Sam Wilson...and Maria Hill."

"Why Hill?"

"She may know too much about what's happening. We need to take her out as well."

"Brock, with all due respect, Agent Hill is a high ranking member of SHIELD. Surely Director Fury-"

"We're not answering to Fury. Now do it."

Sutton nodded and began typing out the instructions.

* * *

**Casablanca**

Clint was walking through the streets of the city, conversing with the locals. His phone began buzzing. He looked around and ducked into an alley. He pulled out his phone and read the message.

TERMINATION Project.

He scrolled down and slowly his targets pictures and names appeared.

HILL, MARIA

WILSON, SAM

ROMANOFF, NATASHA

ROGERS, STEVE

He gaped at the latter two names, especially Natasha's.

"Jesus, Nat, what have you done?"

His thumb hovered over his option: ACCEPT or REJECT.

He figured the best way to keep her alive was take the mission. He pressed ACCEPT.

He turned and headed out of the alley, hailing a taxi.

* * *

"He's accepted." Sutton said.

"Good. Any progress on the Winter Soldier?" Rumlow responded.

"None yet. We have Dern and Quincy on it."

"Good."

* * *

**Baltimore, Maryland**

The Winter Soldier staggered into an empty building, intending on using it as a base for the night. He sat down in front of a dusty grimy mirror and looked at himself. He removed his face mask and observed the scars that were on his cheeks. He sighed and pulled out two photos. One of him and the Howling Commandos, standing alongside Steve. Standing alongside Captain America. He felt a slight tug upward on his cheek but shunned it. He then looked at the other one, this time a photo of a woman, with red hair.

"Natasha." he whispered.

* * *

The van pulled to a halt on the busy Sunset Boulevard. The four rogue agents exited, all in casual wear. Sam held back a laugh as Maria exited, clad in a yellow hoodie.

"Bite your tongue, Wilson."

"We need a plan of motion." Steve said. "We can't just go barge in guns blazing. We need to sneak in somehow."

"I think I have an idea." Maria said. "Romanoff, you still have that contact here that's a whiz with disguises?"

"Yes."

"Contact him."

* * *

Clint burst into the conference room where Rumlow and Sutton were at.

"Agent Barton, you're supposed to be hunting-"

"I'll start when I'm told why I've been tasked with killing two key members of the team that save this world from global domination."

"Because they're traitors to our country." a voice from the television said.

"Pierce." Clint said, surprised.

"Your teammates, alongside Agent Wilson, attempted to take my life a week ago. Seeing as they've eluded capture for too long, I felt it necessary to mark them for termination."

"What about Maria Hill?"

"It's been 48 hours, Barton. She is most likely now providing them aid."

"This still makes no sense. Why would Captain America, your poster boy, try to kill you?"

"Everyone turns. Eventually." Pierce replied. "Now find them and take them out. Or I will." The screen went dark.

Rumlow looked at him. Clint sighed.

* * *

"We're only four people." Maria said, as she, Steve, Natasha and Sam hold up in a motel room plotting their attack.

"Me and Sam took HQ. that was just two people."

"Steve, Fury and Pierce are two high ranking people. Their base is going to be fortified." Natasha replied. "We need more people."

Sam got up and pulled out his phone. "And I just know who."

20 Hours Later

Sam opened the door and 7 people came in, greeting them as they did.

"This was my strike team from my time in Iraq. They are amongst the most precise, disciplined, deadly and loyal people I know. Dawes, Lipton, Valklin, Smith, Atherton, Dillinger and Raymond. At your service."

Steve observed the group. "You be willing to lay your life down for this mission?"

Dawes spoke up. "If it means preserving the safety of our United States."

Steve looked to Maria and Natasha, who have him nods of acceptance.

"Then welcome aboard."


	5. Chapter 5

"You sure that's it?" Steve asked, as he and Maria sat parked outside a rather large mansion coved into the Hollywood Hills.

"Positive. Fury said distinguishing features would include a palm tree in the left yard and a conspicuous garden gnome near the mailbox."

"Alright, then. If we're going to siege the place, we need to find entries of attack. If we have distractors cover the front, perhaps me, you, Natasha and Sam can drop in on those balconies there." he said, pointing to the rot side where a female agent stood, having a cigarette."

"You thinking explosives?"

"Maybe. Perhaps all we need are guns. Now then, let's get prepared." he turned the car back on and they drove away.

* * *

**Chicago**

A private plane was set for take off, with entrepreneur extraordinaire Mamet Pugsley sitting drinking champagne with his wife Darlene.

"In a few hours, we'll be in Dubai, far away from these courts and nosy cops."

"Do you think they'll find us?"

"Please, this plane isn't even in my name, it's the-"

THUD. The top of the plane dents a bit.

"What the hell?" Mamet said aloud, heading for the plane door. He opened it and was immediately grabbed and thrown out of the plane. Darlene shrieked. The Winter Soldier boarded and proceeded to shoot her dead. He headed for the cockpit and sat down, entering coordinates for Los Angeles.

* * *

It was nighttime and the little room was crammed with numerous people prepping for the next days mission. They were asleep in various areas. Steve insisted they give both of the beds to Maria and Natasha. When he entered Natasha's room, he was surprised to find her still awake.

"You should rest. We need everyone's full attention tomorrow."

"I-I can't sleep."

"Why?" he asked, sitting down on the end of the bed.

"I keep thinking about him. The Winter Soldier. I-I knew him."

Steve's eyes went wide. "How? How did you know Bucky?"

"It was when he wasn't Bucky anymore. He trained me, he moulded me, he...he loved me. Until my final days with Red Room. He flew into a rage when Clint brought me to SHIELD and vowed to kill me and him. Now he's here, I'm afraid he'll follow through on that promise. And worse, to get to me, he could kill Maria or Sam or...you." she said, looking directly at him.

"I promise you, I won't let him hurt us. I won't let him hurt any of us. If he-" he was cut off by her planting her lips onto his in a passionate kiss. He was surprised at first, but soon gave into the kiss and took her into his arms.

* * *

Pierce paced back and forth while Fury watched. "I honestly don't think waiting here is the best solution, Nicholas."

"I assure you, once Steve Rogers is found ad captured, the threat against you will reduce. But until then we must keep you in a place he has no knowledge of."

"I just wish there was some way to put an end to this now." Pierce replied, concealing the slight smirk on his face.

* * *

"The door was locked the entire time, right?" Natasha asked as Steve slid his shirt back on.

"Yes."

"Alright. I didn't want anyone walking in." she said with a slight smile.

"I could see why a lot of the kids these days desire for sex. It's a pretty amazing thing."

She smiled at that remark. He basically implied her sex was amazing.

"I should probably get back to the living room. Don't want them-"

"Yeah, yeah, of course." she said, as he unlocked the door and slowly slipped out.

She leaned back and smiled to herself. "I deflowered Captain America." she said gleefully.


	6. Chapter 6

**This is a flashback chapter, give you insight on why this is happening. I probably will start it after Steve and Sam meet and Steve is marked for assassination.**

"Steve, whatever this guy wants, whoever he is, he's taking out a lot of people. Samuel Riktir, Paulina Gorabov, Marcus Nabokov. It has a Russian theme to it."

"You're right, Sam. He may have associations with any number of Russian crime syndicates."

"There he is!" Sam pointed out, as the Winter Soldier walked pass their vehicle. Steve got out and ran over. "You! Stop!"

The Soldier turned around and Steve's jaw dropped. "Bucky?"

WS charged at him, with Sam intervening, clothes lining him to the ground, sending numerous pictures with red X's on them to the ground. Sam prepared to pin him when he was kicked in the chest and flung into Steve. WS ran off, not bothering to pick up the pictures.

"He's getting away!" Sam proclaimed.

"I know. There may be an answer in these pictures." Steve said, picking up a handful of them. "This is Paulina Gorabov."

"Hers one with no X on it." Sam said, handing it to Steve. He gaped at it.

"This is Natasha Romanoff."

"The Black Widow?"

"Yes. She's the only one without an X. He's gonna kill her and we have to stop that."

"She could be anywhere."

"No. She's here. In D.C."

* * *

Natasha tredded through the slow moving parade, trailing a man she was sent to kill. She slowly caught up to him and pulled him aside.

"Henry Dern?"

"Yes?"

"You have done way too many crimes in your life. Today you die."

"Please, you can't touch me." and with that he shrugged her off. She angrily went to go take him out when an arm looped around hers. She looked up to see Steve.

"Steve, what the hell are you doing? I'm on a mission."

"Least of your worries at the moment. He's here to kill you."

"Yeah right. Who?"

"Winter Soldier. He's slowly picking off Russians and now he's coming for you."

"Winter Soldier? Where?" a rise of fear and panic in her voice.

"He could be anywhere. He- he is right there."

Winter Soldier was heading right for them. Steve navigated them into an alley and letting go of her arm.

"We have to run!" he said and they legged it, Bucky in hot pursuit.

"Sam! Sam, we need transport! Back alley of 12th street."

A truck zoomed into view and Steve and Natasha leapt into the trunk of it. Sam drove off as Bucky shot at them.

"How do you know this guy?" Steve asked.

"Technically, he's my ex-husband. We're not on speaking terms."

"We'll talk later about this. Right now, we need to visit Mr. Sitwell."


	7. Request for co-author

It seems, after a month of thinking and plotting, I cannot seem to find a way to continue both "Escape the Danger Zone" and "Hold Me". Which is why I request for someone to come on board as a co-writer or prompt developer. Just PM me your chapter/idea and ill see what to make of it. I, like you, would like to see these two stories conclude, so I'm hoping to do so.

- Muldoon.


End file.
